Hala del gatillo y mátame
by Darkness da' Hedgehog
Summary: Un asesinato. Un secuestro. Un asesino que no cometió crimen alguno esa noche esa noche. Una secuestrada que fue secuestrada por protección. Un arma. Dos balas. Un amor ¿Cómo se puede resolver este rompecabezas con tan pocas piezas?


**Sonic: no acabas de subir un fic hace unos minutos?**

**me gusta subir fics OwO**

**Sonic: ¬¬**

* * *

**Hala del gatillo y mátame**

Caminaba por esas oscuras calles, con miedo, ya que era demasiado tarde y andar por esa zona era muy peligroso. Volteaba a cada rato para sentirse segura, entonces escuchó un ruido que la asustó, pero se tranquilizó al notar que era el viento. Pasó por un callejón, y alguien hizo que entrara en él "Tranquila, no voy a lastimarte" la calmaron unos verdes ojos esmeralda, pero eso no le quitaría el miedo a ella

-¡Suéltame!

-Por favor, no grites

-¡Déjame!- Se asustó más al ver manchas rojas en sus guantes

-Si te dejo ir él te matará

-¿Qué?

-Ahí viene. Quédate quieta y callada –El extraño salió del callejón, en ese momento pasaba otro tipo, al parecer se conocían

-¿La encontraste?- Le preguntó el caminante

-Nope

-Veo que hiciste tu trabajo- Le dijo viendo sus manos

-Como siempre

-Hmhp- El caminante siguió con lo suyo. Al ver que se alejaba y desaparecía en las sombras, el extraño volvió al callejón, pero algo le golpeó la cabeza

-¡Auch! ¡¿Estás demente?!

-¡No te me acerques!- Volvió a golpearlo

-Te vienes conmigo- El extraño la tomó en brazos y comenzó a correr

Le sorprendía la velocidad que tenía al correr. Pudo ver las luces de la ciudad hacerse finas líneas de colores. Salieron de la ciudad, y se adentraron a un frío bosque cerca de la ruta, llegando a una humilde cabaña

-Dame tu teléfono- Extendió su mano a ella

-¿Que?- Preguntó confundida

-¡Dame tu teléfono!- Le gritó. Ella hizo caso, se lo dio, y él lo estrelló contra la pared. Sacó de su bolsillo unas llaves, las puso en la cerradura, pero antes de abrir la puerta le dijo: "No tengo mucho, espero que lo entiendas" Dicho esto abrió la puerta y la hizo entrar. Encendió las luces, ella pudo ver que él era un erizo azul. Él se sacó su campera, dejando ver un arma entre sus ropas, y ella se hizo para atrás asustada- No te preocupes- Le dijo sin mirarla- no está cargada

-¿Quién eres?- Le preguntó

-Me llamo Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Te traje acá para protegerte- Le dijo antes de que pudiera preguntarle

-¿Protegerme? ¿Pero de qué?

-¿Tienes hambre? Creo que hay algo de comer- Dijo yendo a la cocina y cambiando el tema. Ella le siguió dudosa

-Discúlpame… ¿Pero tú sabes quien soy yo?- Sonic volteó a ella

-Sí, sino nunca te hubiera traído. ¿Quieres que te caliente pizza?

-No tengo hambre- Dijo desviando la mirada

-¿Segura, Amy?- Esto hizo que ella volteara a él un poco sorprendida y otro tanto asustada- Bueno, si no quieres deberías ir a dormir

-Tengo que...- Sonic supo que quería

-No- Dijo rápidamente- Ven que te digo dónde puedes dormir- Sonic la guió hasta una habitación, abrió la puerta y encendió las luces- Que descanses- Dicho esto salió de la habitación. Amy cerró sus ojos fuertemente, pero no pudo frenar las lágrimas de miedo que brotaban de sus ojos, tantas preguntas pasaban por su mente ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué quería de ella? ¿De qué debía protegerla? Vencida por el llanto y el cansancio se quedó dormida

Al día siguiente…

Se despertó tras sentir algo sobre ella, era una manta, seguramente eso era cosa de Sonic. También se escuchó como el ruido de una ducha, pasaron unos momentos, se dejó de escuchar. Salió de esa habitación, llegó hasta el living-comedor, se quedó mirando la casa con curiosidad, entonces Sonic salió del baño desnudo con una toalla atada a su cintura

-Veo que despertaste- Le dijo encendiendo la tele

-Sí…- Dijo intentando apartar la vista de él y cubriéndose la cara. De pronto se escucharon unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de entrada

-¡Sonic, ábreme, o voy a echar la puerta abajo!- Se escuchó una gruesa y molesta voz

-Ay, no, no puede ser ¡Tenemos que esconderte!- Empujó Sonic a Amy hacia la habitación. Justo cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación, la puerta de entrada se abrió de par en par, dejando entrar a un equidna pelirrojo, con una cicatriz en su frente y unos afilados nudillos

-¡Knuckles, qué gusto verte!

-¿Dónde estabas anoche?- Se acercó a Sonic con una mirada amenazante

-¿Yo? ¿Por?

-Se dice que anoche te vieron correr por los barrios bajos cruzando el centro

-Yo… daba un paseo nocturno

-No ibas solo ¿o sí?- Sonic tragó saliva

-Yo… iba… ¡Te lo confieso! ¡Traje a una chica a casa! ¿Y sabes qué? Me acosté con ella, por eso estoy desnudo, acabo de ducharme, ¿no lo notaste?

-Mmm... - Knuckles se dirigió a la habitación de Sonic, cuando estuvo por abrir la puerta Sonic le paró

-¿A dónde vas?- Le preguntó poniéndose en frente

-Quiero conocerla- Lo hizo a un lado

-¡No puedes!- Volvió a ponerse en medio

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque… ¡está dormida!

-Tranquilo, no voy a despertarla

-Pero… ¡está desnuda!

-¿Y?

-Que… no vas a querer ganarte un bife, talvez sí está despierta

-Te voy a estar vigilando. No quiero que te rompan otra vez el brazo

-Je, je… ese pequeño incidente…

-¿Vas a ir hoy?

-Bueno… No lo sé, yo te aviso

-Yo que tú iría- Lo señaló- Estás a dos pasos de que una bala te atraviese la cabeza- Dicho esto salió de la casa. Sonic cerró la puerta, y Amy salió de la habitación

-¿Quién era él?- Preguntó

-Ehm… un amigo

-Se nota- Volteó al piso. Entonces sólo se escuchó la voz de la periodista que hablaba por el televisor

-_En otras noticias, un militante del Partido Justicialista y presidente de una asociación civil de Station Square fue encontrado asesinado de dos balazos en la cabeza en su oficina de esa localidad y junto al cuerpo había un mensaje intimidante…_

-Mejor apago la tele- Dijo Sonic agarrando el control, pero Amy le paró

-No, no, no, quiero escuchar

_-El cadáver de James Rose fue hallado junto a una carta que sentenciaba 'Los que no tienen códigos terminan así'…_

_-_Mi padre… -Dijo atónita Amy- Lo mataron…- Sonic apagó el televisor

-Tengo que protegerte de ellos

-Mataron a mi padre…- Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Amy

-Amy…- Sonic se acerco a ella y la tomó suavemente del mentón para que lo viera- Quiero que hagas todo lo que te diga, es para salvar tu vida

-Ya no lo voy a ver más…

-…Todo va a estar bien…- Dijo abrazándola para calmarla. Amy en un principio se extrañó un poco, pero le correspondió el abrazo

En otro lugar…

-Murió James y desapareció Amy- Dijo un joven armadillo- Esto no podría ser peor

-¿Crees que haya sido secuestrada?- Le preguntó su compañero

-Probablemente…- La puerta se abrió de par en par, y entraron dos conejas llorando, acompañadas de un camaleón

-¡Mighty!- La coneja menor abrazó al armadillo- ¡Amy se fue y no sé a donde!

-Tranquila, Cream, no llores

-Mataron a James… ¿Qué habrán querido decir con ese mensaje?- Dijo el camaleón

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea… Cream, ¿podrías ir a jugar con Charmy?

-Sí, Sr. Vector- La conejita salió de la habitación

-¡Vector!- La coneja mayor lo abrazó- ¡Esto me preocupa! ¡Ayer Amy discutió con su padre, se escapó, y ahora…!

-Tranquila, Vainilla… Ya llamará…

-La llamé a su celular y no contesta, presiento que le pasó algo

-Estará bien… Espio, llama a todos, que busquen en cada rincón de la ciudad a Amy, en algún lado debe de estar

-Sí, Vector- Dicho esto el camaleón se retiró

-En algún lugar debe estar…

* * *

**Mmm... porke Sonic usa una toalla si no usa pantalones?**

**Sonic: ERES UNA...!!!**

***escena eliminada por contener demasiada violencia***

**Y KE SEA LA ULTIMA VEZ KE ME LEVANTAS LA MANO!!!!**

**Sonic : X.X**

**Shadow: como lo hiciste??**

**primero lo distraje con algo brillante y luego le pegue con un bate de beisbol**

**Shadow: ke idiota _"como no se me ocurrio?"_**

**bien mis queridos lectores nos vemos **

**Chautis!!**


End file.
